Lithium ion batteries have significantly developed over the last years. Such thin-film batteries, called all-solid (as opposed to liquid electrolyte) batteries, may be manufactured by using technologies originating from the microelectronics industry.
Many electronic systems now use this type of batteries. They are particularly adapted to systems which recharge regularly, but raise an issue in the case where the battery is not recharged for a significant time period. Indeed, a self-discharge phenomenon which, if lasting too long, damages the battery, occurs at the internal structure level of the battery.
Such a phenomenon is particularly present in batteries of lithium ion type having a negative lithium electrode.